Pass the Closet
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: When Kagami leaves the changing room after wining against Serin, he stops when he hears moans coming from a janitor closet. For some resson he is intrigued to know how it is.


They won.

Kagami stood up from the bench and headed into the corridor. He couldn't believe that they won. They won. They were the champions. They beat Akashi...that arrogant asshole. No ass wipe. Proclaiming that he was god, that he knew everything, that he never loses, that he was always right. He wasn't.

What a jerk.

Moan.

Kagami stopped. Moans. More moans. Pants. Kagami stood against the wall listening to the music that made his body heat up. He could feel his groin getting turned on from the noises. He saw Aomine walk over to him with Kise walking beside him. They heard the moans themselves and eyed Kagami before walking over to him.

"Keep walking you pervert," Aomine hissed at him. Why was he hissing? Shouldn't he be in his element.

"Oh Tetsuya," a moan rippled through the halls.

"Keep walking," Aomine insisted again.

"Harder,"

"What the hell? Who is he with?" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the arms and escorted him past the noise. They were in a closet who ever they were. They could hear skin slapping and the strangled moans forcing themselves to stay in.

"I'm cumming," Tetsuya whimpered. Kagami could hear him purr as he came. Aomine grabbed Kagami but he refused to budge and the three, Kise trying to shift both of them fell into the door of that closet and fell in. Kise put his hand over Kagami's eyes. The two weren't done yet.

Kagami could still hear the pants as Aomine kicked the door shut to give them back their privacy, "You have from the count of 5 to get out. All three of you. I will deal with you later," Kagami heard that voice. He knew that arrogant tone. He moved Kise's hand to see that Kuroko was pinned against a wall, deep inside of that arrogant asshole, both of their shorts pooling at their ankles. Kuroko had his legs wrapped around Akashi's waist, as his hands were gripping his ass to keep him up.

"Ahhh," Kagami screamed seeing the two in such a state. Kuroko looked down as he went limp. Akashi let him down and pulled up his shorts. He helped Kuroko do the same then walked out in a huff, fixing his hair and his shirt with an angry groan.

Kuroko did the same grabbing Aomine and Kise's arms as he walked with a small limp. Kagami chased after him, "What the hell did I walk into?" He begged hoping there was a better answer. He didn't see that Kuroko was sniffing and was wiping his eyes. He didn't notice that Kise and Aomine wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Answer me?"

Kuroko walked quicker despite his ass hurting like crazy. Kagami caught up and held his shoulder, feeling him shake horribly, "What's wrong?" Kagami asked realising that he was crying. Kuroko broke off into a sprint and two other members of the generation of Miracles turned to Kagami.

Aomine was glaring at him, "You couldn't just leave him be. You had to spoil it for him. Both of them. Find Akashi and apologise. Kuroko probably really hates you right now," Kagami rushed out to find Kuroko talking to Riko for a moment before he was dragged by Murasakibara who was holding hands with Tatsuya.

Aomine and Kise rushed over to the group and they spoke pointing to a yellow car and a light blue car. Kagami watched as Kuroko took the driver seat of the blue car and Akashi sat at the front with him. Midorima and Takao got in the back of the blue car.

Kise walked over to the yellow car and got into the drivers space while Aomine jumped into the front as well. Murasakibara and Tatsuya jumped into the back. Kagami rushed over and knocked on the window which Tatsuya happily rolled down.

"Where are you guys going?" Tatsuya blushed and looked away.

"We are going on a four way date," he rolled the window up and the yellow car sped away after the blue car.

Kuroko bit his lip trying to hide his tears, "Ugh, I can't believe I still can't drive," Midorima hissed.

"Shintarou please keep it down. I am still not of age to drive. You just need the money," Akashi seethed in the front seat. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's availabe hand and rested it on the gear shift so when he needed to change gear, his hand would rest on his and he's shift the gear stick.

"You look good. Tetsuya," Kuroko wanted to pull up more than anything and finish what they started. The two pulled up at fancy restaurant and changed into the change of clothes they had brought with them.

They stepped out of the car and waited for Kise to show up before they walked in and requested their private table in the back. The eight followed the terrified waitress as she led them to the private table. It was a large booth with two long seats. Murasakibara went in on the left and Tatsuya on the right. Midorima went in beside Murasakibara with Takao jumping in beside Takao. Aomine went in beside Takao as he didn't want to sit beside Midorima and Kise liked him more than anyone.

Kuroko sat beside Aomine who put an arm over his shoulder to Akashi's dismay. Momoi walked in with her waitressing uniform and gasped to see her friends, "Why was I not invited?"

"Guys only. And you had to work," Aomine shrugged. Momoi walked over and gave a soft kiss to Akashi who was confused.

"Well done. You played amazingly," She then walked over to Kuroko and gave him a large kiss on the lips. Her knee going onto his groin as she kissed him lovingly. Aomine flicked her off him until she was away.

"Testu-kun. I love you. Please go out with me. I have loved you for so long and I believed in you for so long," Kuroko looked down when Akashi stood up feeling rage wash over him.

"Satsuki. Tetsuya is in a committed relationship with me. So he'll be declining. Now take our orders before I get your manager," Momoi was taken back by that and looked to Kuroko who nodded slowly.

"I have always believed in you. Why? Why him?" Kuroko didn't know what to say. So he remained silent. "Tetsuya...I'm female...I would be so much better than he is?" She cried.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Akashi-kun is the only one," she hissed and walked away to find Seirin walking in. She lead them to a table and handed them menu's. She was close to tears as she thought of her love being in a committed relationship with a psycho.

"Hey...oh god...did you learn that Kuroko was cheating on you," She looked to Kagmi with daggers.

"What did you see?" She hissed angrily slamming her notepad on the table causing the group to be startled by the aggressive action.

"He was in the clos-" he paused when he saw Aomine walking out and marched over to Momoi. He had heard Kagami and slapped his forehead.

"You are out if order. What was that about? Going in and kissing him like that? Even if he wasn't dating Akashi, he wouldn't date you. He gave you trash! It was a god damn trash! You are being to desperate. Sakurai asked you out the other day there. Go out with him. He is a nice guy. Great cook. You clearly aren't into the bad guy type so date him," Momoi hugged Aomine as she cried softly into his chest while he stroked her head.

Aomine brought out his phone and texted Ryuu, 'Satsuki is sad and vulnerable. Time to show her how good a guy you are,' He snapped it shut and walked away slapping Kagami once again who went silent and looked down.

Aomine walked back into the private room where he saw that Kuroko was sitting next to Akashi. Aomine sat next to Kise and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He looked to Kuroko before speaking, "She won't bother you. Kagami may on the other hand will have to get over the closet incident."

* * *

><p><strong>Needed some Akakuro...I miss them. I tried to write them more to their charatcer...hope it was better.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
